Alone en La Vida
by aderu mamori
Summary: Pada akhirnya Mamori tetaplah sendirian.. Sendiri...dalam kekosongan.. /Songfict/HiruMamo/Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata


Moshi – moshhiiii… XD

Setelah mendapat respon yang cukup positif di fict perdana saya 'The Sweetest Day', saya akhirnya punya nyali untuk memposting fict ini.

Ribuan terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada semua reader yang sudah mau membaca dan me-review fict pertama saya. Hontou ni arigatou.. :D

Ini adalah fict kedua saya, dan ini adalah songfict..

Happy reading!

.

.

Warning : OOC and Typo(s)!

Summary : Pada akhirnya Mamori tetaplah sendirian.. Sendiri...dalam kekosongan..

**~Alone en La Vida~**

Hampa. Ya, hanya itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Bahkan mungkin hatinya sudah terlalu mati rasa untuk dapat merasakan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Perasaan hangat itu sudah hilang. Meninggalkan luka menganga kasat mata yang hanya berbuah kepedihan. Menyalurkannya ke seluruh raga dan batinnya. Memaksanya untuk terus terpuruk dan berhenti mengharapkan keajaiban.

.

.

Kedua iris shappire itu enggan menyerah mencari sosok yang ia tunggu sejak 2 jam lalu. Memang bukan hal mudah menemukan seseorang di tengah limpahan ribuan raga bernyawa yang berkeliaran di sekeliling area luas itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya putus asa. Hari ini sudah ia tunggu sejak lama. Hari dimana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang begitu dipujanya.

"Mencariku eh?" bisik sang pemuda tepat di telinga gadis yang membelakanginya.

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu sang gadis pun sontak berbalik untuk mendapati orang yang dicarinya kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Inilah dia. Pemuda blonde bertelinga elf dengan manik hijau emerland yang mempesona. Pemuda yang begitu ia rindukan. Pemuda yang telah ia nantikan beberapa tahun terakhir. Pemuda yang selalu merajai singgasana hatinya. Malaikat berparas setan yang selalu dicintainya. Pemuda bernama Hiruma Youichi.

"Y-Youichi.." sang gadis pun hanya mampu bergumam pelan. Akalnya berusaha untuk mempercayai bahwa sosok didepan matanya ini adalah nyata, bukan sekedar halusinasi yang sering menghinggapinya dikala ia memikirkan pangeran hatinya.

"Merindukanku?" sang iblis pun menyeringai kecil melihat pandangan takjub gadis auburn dihadapannya. Dan ia bisa melihat titik-titik air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi mulus gadisnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu sang gadis pun segera memeluk pemuda yang sudah 4 tahun mengisi hatinya itu. Dan sang pemuda pun senantiasa menyambutnya.

"Aku pulang, pacar sialan.." bisiknya seraya memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Selamat datang kembali.. Youichi.." lirihnya sambil terisak.

Keduanya pun hanyut dalam pelukan erat di tengah hingar bingar bandara yang dipenuhi lautan manusia. Dan mereka berdua tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah hasrat untuk melampiaskan kerinduan yang telah susah payah mereka tahan selama 2 tahun direnggangkan jarak. Kini semuanya lepas, terasa begitu ringan hingga mampu melambungkan keduanya sampai ke langit kebahagiaan tertinggi. Membawa imajinasi mereka pada harapan-harapan tertunda yang selama ini terpendam. Cahaya itu kembali terlihat, dan berharap semoga terus dapat menyinari mereka.

.

.

Mimpi memudar, jejak kaki semakin samar

Perjalanan jauh itu terhempas keras oleh angin

Seketika itu juga, kenangan itu telah membakar hatiku

Kenangan yang tidak akan aku lihat lagi

Ini keterlaluan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, tidak kuat untuk menahan besarnya penderitaan yang melanda. Penderitaan yang belum siap untuk ia terima. Bak angin kencang yang datang dengan angkuhnya di tengah pendakian kebahagiaan yang bahkan belum mencapai puncaknya. Yang memaksanya untuk kembali terjungkal dan mengubah segalanya menjadi puing-puing tak berharga.

.

.

"A-Apa? Tinggal serumah katamu?" Mamori tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya setelah ia mendengar keputusan dari kekasihnya.

"Tch, kenapa kau begitu kaget? Itu wajar-wajar saja kan?" celetuk Hiruma tanpa beban. Seolah hal ini biasa-biasa saja baginya.

"Ta-tapi-tapi.. kita kan belum..menikah.." lirih Mamori dengan wajah merah tertunduk menahan rasa malu dan sedikit memainkan ujung dress selutut yang dikenakannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia akan tinggal satu atap bersama Hiruma dan itu membuatnya mulai berfantasi membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin bisa terjadi jika mereka benar-benar tinggal berdua dalam satu rumah. Ya, hanya BERDUA. Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Mamori gugup setengah mati.

"Singkirkan pikiran liarmu itu gadis jelek! Wajahmu itu benar-benar menggelikan! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis sepertimu bisa berpikiran kotor seperti itu! Kekekekekeke… " Hiruma tertawa mengejek melihat warna paras cantik kekasihnya itu sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus siap santap.

"Mou Youichi! Aku tidak berpikir sekotor itu!" mencoba mengelak tuduhan Hiruma yang memang tepat sasaran membuat wajahnya bertambah merah tidak karuan. Dan itu membuat Hiruma semakin semangat menggodanya.

"Akui saja, dasar tunangan mesum sialan! Kekekeke.."

"Aku tidak mesum! Hanya saja.. apa tidak apa-apa? Ma-maksudku apa kata orang nanti jika melihat dua orang berbeda gender yang belum punya ikatan tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama?" kepala Mamori kembali tertunduk dan suaranya semakin lama semakin terdengar parau. Walaupun sekarang mereka telah bertunangan tapi menurut Mamori itu belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi alasan mereka bisa tinggal bersama.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Ikatan ya?"

Pemuda itu kembali terdiam sebelum ia kembali berujar.

"Tch, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal merepotkan begitu! Tidak akan ada yang peduli kalaupun kita tinggal bersama. Kau kan tunangan sialanku. Lagipula.." ia menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap Mamori intens "..aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian lagi!"

Kalimat terakhir Hiruma benar-benar berhasil membuat gadis itu kembali merasakan kehangatan memenuhi dadanya. Sensasi paling menyenangkan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari pemuda dihadapannya. Mamori mengerti betul alasan Hiruma yang berniat mengajaknya –atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya- untuk tinggal bersama bukan semata-mata karena sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi tunangannya, tapi karena Hiruma tidak ingin lagi membuatnya terus hidup dalam kesendirian. Apalagi setelah ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Ya, Mamori ingat betul peristiwa mengenaskan yang menjadi awal kehancuran hidupnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan tragis yang memaksanya berpisah selamanya dengan Anezaki Tateo dan Anezaki Mami, ayah dan ibunya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan mereka. Tanpa sadar titik-titik bening mulai berjatuhan dari mata shappire Mamori.

"Oi, kalau tidak mau tidak usah menangis begitu!" Tegur Hiruma yang sebenarnya agak cemas melihat tunangannya tiba-tiba menangis. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja.

Perlahan Mamori mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang lama tertunduk.

"Terima kasih.." senyuman tulus terpatri dari wajah cantiknya.

Hiruma tertegun sejenak mendengar respon tunangannya yang agak sedikit melenceng dari perkiraannya. Ia pikir mungkin Mamori akan melayangkan protes lagi dan mengajaknya berdebat hingga puluhan ronde, walaupun pada akhirnya Hiruma tetap akan keluar menjadi pemenangnya. Yah, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan. Bagaimanapun juga Hiruma tahu bahwa Mamori pasti paham dengan jalan pikirannya, dan bukan hal sulit bagi Mamori untuk mengerti maksud dibalik ajakan dadakan Hiruma.

"Tch, dasar aneh!" umpatnya disertai dengan seringai andalannya.

Dalam hati Hiruma merasa begitu lega karena mulai saat ini Mamori akan selalu ada dalam jangkauannya, dan ia pun akan selalu ada untuk senantiasa menemani Mamori. Ia berharap kehadirannya sedikit demi sedikit akan mengurangi kepedihan Mamori. Membuat gadisnya itu selalu merasa nyaman dan terus tersenyum kepadanya. Ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Mamori menangis lagi. Cukup, sudah cukup luka yang tertoreh dihati gadis tercintanya itu. Hiruma tidak ingin Mamori terluka lagi lebih-lebih karena dirinya sendiri. Jika itu sampai terjadi ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Hiruma langsung meminang Mamori menjadi istrinya. Ya, ia bisa melakukannya kapanpun ia mau. Hanya saja tidak sekarang, ia butuh waktu, begitu juga dengan Mamori. Ia hanya ingin Mamori terbiasa. Terbiasa hidup berdampingan dengan dirinya. Walaupun mereka sudah lama berpacaran tapi hubungan mereka lebih di dominasi dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Hiruma hanya ingin membuat Mamori benar-benar yakin akan dirinya.

.

.

Berapa lamakah hari esok akan menunggu di ujung jalan itu ?

Hidup ini akan terus berjalan.. dan akupun pergi

Semua memudar, hari yang menyedihkan,hari yang menyenangkan, dan memori tentang cinta

Dan akupun belajar bahwa cinta akan berubah menjadi penderitaan

Masa lalu yang indah itu takkan pernah bisa dicapai lagi. Kenangan manis itu takkan pernah mampu ia rengkuh lagi. Hanya memorinya yang hanya bisa terus mengulang dan mengulang memutar setiap detik rekaman kenangan yang hanya akan mengantarkannya pada penyesalan berkepanjangan. Yang hanya akan menyumbangkan pundi-pundi kepedihan yang sudah terlalu banyak terpaksa ia kumpulkan. Melebarkan lukanya yang berusaha ia pulihkan. Menelan kenyataan pahit yang sama sekali tak pernah ia harapkan.

.

.

"Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang agak larut, kau tidak usah menungguku!"

Hiruma menginformasikan kepada Mamori saat ia melenggang memasuki dapur. Tidak terasa sudah sebulan mereka hidup di bawah atap yang sama. Semenjak itu kehidupan mereka memang terlihat lebih intim. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri, hanya saja kamar mereka terpisah. Yah, tapi walaupun begitu tidak ada yang tahu pasti apakah di setiap malamnya mereka benar-benar tidur di kamar dan ranjang yang berbeda atau..? Ehm..ingatkan aku bahwa fiksi ini masih berada dalam naungan rating T sehingga author nekad ini tidak membahas hal-hal yang diluar batas. (jangan pedulikan kalimat terakhir! ==a)

"Hm..akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sibuk saja ya?" Mamori begitu mengerti bahwa tunangannya ini memanglah seorang yang gila kerja.

"Hn, begitulah.. Bisa kau bereskan dulu yang satu ini?" perintah Hiruma sambil menunjuk lehernya dimana dasi merahnya masih tersampir diantara kerah kemeja hitamnya.

Mamori tersenyum tipis dan segera menghampiri Hiruma. Merapikan dasi Hiruma dengan hati-hati, membentuk simpul serapi mungkin.

Gerak-gerik Mamori tak lepas dari pandangan Hiruma. Dengan asyiknya ia memerhatikan tunangan cantiknya yang begitu dekat dihadapannya. Tak pernah bosan ia memuji di dalam hati akan makhluk yang mendekati kesempurnaan ini. Ia merasa begitu beruntung karena Kami-sama telah menciptakan wanita ini untuknya. Ia memang patut berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama yang masih sudi melimpahkan kebahagiaan bagi manusia macam dirinya. Manusia licik dan seenaknya. Setidaknya itulah pendapatnya tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Selesaaaaiiii..." Mamori meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Hiruma lalu membuat gerakan kecil untuk merapikan bagian sekitar dada Hiruma dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuknya.

"Tch, lambat sekali.. kaki sialanku sampai pegal menunggumu menyelesaikannya, padahal cuma memasang dasi sialan saja!" Hiruma sok menggerutu, bermaksud memancing Mamori. Menggoda Mamori memang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya.. bukannya berterima kasih malah marah-marah tidak jelas begitu, masih untung aku mau memasangkannya untukmu!" Dan rupanya Mamori selalu terpancing dengan jebakan Hiruma. Inilah yang membuat Hiruma tak pernah bosan untuk menggodanya. Padahal hal semacam ini hampir terjadi setiap hari.

Dengan gerakan cepat Hiruma menarik tengkuk Mamori menggunakan tangan kirinya , mempertemukan bibir keduanya secara mendadak dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang berlangsung singkat. Saking singkatnya sampai-sampai Mamori belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa. Begitu tersadar ia bisa melihat seringai nakal Hiruma dihadapannya yang masih menyentuh tengkuknya.

"I-itu.." Mamori benar-benar bingung ia harus berkata apa.

"Begitulah caraku berterima kasih padamu.. Kenapa? Kau mau lagi?"

Dengan sengaja Hiruma kembali membungkukkan wajahnya untuk mengulang adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Dan itu sontak membuat Mamori kalang kabut.

"You-Youichi, sebaiknya kita sarapan sekarang atau kau akan terlambat!" Mamori mencoba mengelak dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

Gerakan Hiruma pun terhenti sebelum ia berhasil mencapai bibir Mamori. Tapi ini belumlah berakhir, justru seringai Hiruma makin melebar saat ini.

"Terserah, tapi.." Hiruma kembali bergerak sampai bibirnya berada tepat disamping telinga Mamori.

"Ta-tapi apa?" Wajah Mamori terlihat begitu panik.

Hiruma sengaja menghembuskan napasnya kasar untuk semakin menggoda Mamori. Dan itu berhasil membuat syaraf Mamori menegang.

"Aku hanya akan memakan sarapan sialanku jika kau mau menyuapiku.." Hiruma semakin menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Mamori.

"..dengan bibir sialanmu!"

Mata Mamori pun terbelalak sempurna.

"AP-APAAAA?"

"Kekekekeke…"

.

.

Kenangan yang tiba-tiba aku lihat itu sungguh indah

Di jalan yang sudah dikenal

Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, itu sudah cukup

Hidup ini akan terus berjalan.. dan akupun pergi

Kenangan memang tercipta untuk diingat eksistensinya yang pernah mengisi lembaran hidup setiap jiwa. Walau itu pahit sekalipun, walau sekeras apapun kau melupakannya, kenangan itu takkan pernah bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Sepadat apapun memori di dalam kepalamu, akan ada saat dimana kau tanpa sengaja harus mengingat kenangan yang berusaha kau lenyapkan, yang kau simpan di tumpukkan memori paling bawah, yang sebisa mungkin tak ingin kau jamah lagi, akan menguar kembali ke permukaan paling luar seolah baru saja terjadi. Menyiksa lebih dalam lagi, menghujam lebih kuat lagi, dan mengundang penyesalan yang lebih besar lagi. Kenangan takkan bisa dielakkan, karena itu adalah bagian dari dirimu sendiri.

.

.

Hari ini ia ingin mengakhirinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanitanya menunggu lebih lama. Biarkanlah penantiaannya ini berakhir. Bukan begitu, Hiruma?

"Bersiap-siaplah tunangan sialan!" Bisiknya entah kepada siapa.

Saat ini Hiruma masih berada di ruangan kantornya yang sunyi. Duduk di singgasananya dengan santai. Matanya menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. Tuxedonya tersampir asal di kursi kerjanya. Tak ada niat untuk memakainya kembali.

Terdiam cukup lama ia pun beranjak. Berniat untuk segera pulang dan menemui seseorang yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

Jalanan malam ini cukup lengang mengingat hujan yang dari siang tak henti mengguyur baru reda beberapa saat yang lalu. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Hiruma memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya fokus menghadap jalanan yang licin namun pikirannya melayang memikirkan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ekspresinya begitu sulit diartikan. Kadang ia akan memijit pelipisnya dengan putus asa, namun kadang pula ia akan menyeringai dan terkekeh sesaat. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirnya kala itu.

Sampai sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mengejutkannya dari arah samping dan memaksanya terbangun dari lamunannya. Refleks ia menginjak pedal remnya dengan kasar dan..

"SIAL!"

'BRAAAAAKKKK!'

.

.

'Tukk!'

Mamori terperanjat kaget melihat cincin pertunangannya yang ada digengganggamannya kini jatuh dan menggelinding di sekitar area kamarnya dan berhenti setelah menabrak pintu. Menimbulkan suara lembut logam yang berbenturan dengan lantai kamarnya.

'Kenapa bisa jatuh?'

Mamori sedikit linglung dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Sedari tadi ia sedang iseng mengamati cincinnya tapi tiba-tiba saja benda bundar itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Dadanya mendingin, ia khawatir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

.

.

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menghempas mobil Hiruma dari samping saat ia sedang melewati sebuah perempatan, membuatnya terpental puluhan meter dan berguling berkali-kali hingga gerakan mobil itu terhenti dengan posisi terbalik setelah menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan.

Kesadaran Hiruma masih tersisa. Mata sayunya bisa melihat kaca depan mobilnya yang hancur dan berserakan di atas permukaan tanah yang bercampur dengan cairan kental merah yang ia yakini sebagai darahnya.

'Plukk!'

Ponsel flipnya terjatuh dari saku kemejanya dan mendarat ke tanah dibawahnya dengan posisi terbuka. Menyebabkan munculnya seberkas cahaya dan memperlihatkan wallpaper foto wanita bersurai auburn yang sedang tersenyum manis di permukaan layarnya.

Hiruma tertegun sesaat dan tersenyum simpul, hingga ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ma-Mamo..ri.."

Pandangannya memburam hingga akhirnya matanya tak sanggup lagi terbuka dan kegelapan menguasainya.

.

.

"Youichi.."

Hati Mamori sungguh tidak tenang saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Hiruma di ruang tengah. Berharap Hiruma segera pulang. Sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu dan perasaannya tak kunjung membaik.

'Krriiiiiinnnggg!'

Hingga akhirnya deringan telepon memecah keheningan rumahnya dan perasaan Mamori kian memburuk setelah mendengar seseorang yang mengaku polisi di sebrang sana memberi kabar bahwa apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"I-ini..tidak mungkin, kan? YOUICHIIIII!"

.

.

Berapa lama hari esok akan mengunggu di ujung jalan itu?

Siapakah yang telah membakar hatiku ini ?

Perasaan yang begitu terlunta-lunta, membuat tubuh ringkihnya menegang dan melemas di waktu yang bersamaan. Dadanya terasa kosong dan berlubang. Rintihannya kian lama kian menyayat. Jeritannya tertahan dan tak kuasa lolos dari tenggorokannya. Ia sudah lama menunggu, terlalu lama malahan. Tak sanggup jika ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Akan terasa sangat memuakkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Ia lelah, tapi ia sadar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena yang ia bisa hanyalah menunggu. Lagi-lagi menunggu.

.

.

Sosok yang gagah berani itu kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang di dominasi dengan aroma tajam obat-obatan yang menyengat penciuman. Dengan selang oksigen yang terhubung dengan hidung dan mulutnya. Berbagai macam kabel yang tersalur dengan mesin-mesin kesehatan yang tertempel di sekitar tubuhnya. Hiruma Youichi terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Melihat pemandangan dihadapannya tentu saja membuat hati Mamori mencelos dan air matanya tak henti membasahi pipinya. Ia tak tega melihat orang terkasih dan paling berharga dalam hidupnya terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah. Tak pernah terbayang sekalipun dalam lamunannya pemandangan di depannya ini akan tersaji dihadapan matanya. Tapi Mamori sadar bagaimanapun Hiruma tetaplah seorang manusia, hanya saja tidak biasa dimatanya.

"You..kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Lirihnya bermaksud untuk menguatkan Hiruma dan dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Pagi ini Mamori baru diperbolehkan menemui Hiruma setelah semalaman Hiruma koma dan akhirnya bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Semenjak itu Mamori tidak pernah beranjak dari duduknya di kursi sebelah ranjang Hiruma sambil terus menggenggam tangan kanan Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia tak henti berdoa dan berdoa berharap tunangannya akan segera terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan keadaan Hiruma belum menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti. Mamori pun tak pernah absen dari sisi Hiruma. Dengan setia ia terus menemani Hiruma. Stok kesabaran Mamori sepertinya tidak akan pernah habis untuk sekedar menunggu seorang Hiruma. Setiap pagi Mamori akan mengganti bunga dalam vas di ruang rawat Hiruma agar memberikan kesan kesegaran seolah terus menyegarkan harapan-harapan Mamori agar tidak layu dimakan waktu.

Keputus-asaannya semakin menjauh ketika ia menyaksikan kelopak mata Hiruma bergerak perlahan dan semakin lama terbuka, membebaskan manik emerlandnya untuk kembali menjelajahi warna dunia.

Senyum sumringah terpampang jelas menghiasi wajah Mamori yang belakangan terlihat begitu suram.

"You-Youichi..kau bisa mendengarku?" Getaran begitu kentara dari nada suara Mamori.

Sejenak mata Hiruma mengerjap pelan hingga akhirnya ia mampu menangkap wujud Mamori yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Seringaipun melengkung di wajah pucat pasinya.

"A-aku tidak tuli, tunangan sialan!"

Meski suaranya begitu lemah dan terdengar parau, namun ada nada ketegasan dalam ucapan Hiruma. Haru biru pun memenuhi perasaan Mamori. Dipeluknya erat tunangannya yang masih terbaring itu.

"Youichi..syukurlah.." Mamori terisak dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Hiruma. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepasnya.

.

.

Setelah kesadarannya kini Hiruma mulai bisa bernapas normal sehingga selang oksigen itu sudah tak membelenggu hidung dan mulutnya lagi. Meskipun begitu keadaannya masihlah sangat lemah dan sewaktu-waktu bisa drop kembali.

"Sebagian besar organ tubuhnya mengalami cedera yang tak bisa dianggap sepele dan sampai saat ini belum kunjung membaik. Sebenarnya saya agak ragu, tapi..tetaplah berdoa nona.."

Hanya itulah hal terakhir yang di ucapkan dokter yang menangani Hiruma. Berdoa. Ya, hanya Kami-sama lah yang berwenang memutuskan apapun takdir Hiruma. Dan ia tak akan pernah berhenti agar Kami-sama mengabulkan harapannya. Kesembuhan Hiruma, itulah harapan satu-satunya saat ini.

Tapi melihat keadaan Hiruma yang labil selalu membuat dadanya sesak. Seringkali ia melihat Hiruma berusaha menahan mati-matian rasa sakitnya di depan Mamori, walaupun itu tidak pernah berhasil dan malah membuat Hiruma kembali pingsan. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan seberapa besar rasa sakit yang mendera Hiruma. Apakah jauh lebih sakit dari hati Mamori yang menyaksikannya?

Mamori merasa begitu iba dengan keadaan Hiruma. Andai bisa, ia akan bersedia membagi kesakitan Hiruma dengannya. Memikulnya bersama-sama. Tapi ia tahu itu terlalu mustahil.

Seperti saat ini, ia menggenggam tangan Hiruma yang balas menggenggamnya kuat untuk meredam rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi menyergapi raganya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan bergerak tidak karuan. Matanya terpejam kuat. Giginya bergelatuk hebat. Dan Mamori hanya mampu terisak disisinya.

Dokter yang berusaha menenangkannya tak mampu berbuat banyak. Ia mengerti pasiennya ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Setelah obat penenang sekaligus penghilang rasa sakit berhasil di injeksikan ke dalam tubuhnya, kini Hiruma sudah mulai tenang. Hanya saja tubuhnya masih belum berhenti bergetar. Sampai akhirnya matanya kembali terpejam dan ia pun jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya, lagi.

Mamori belum berhenti menangis, tangan Hiruma pun masih digenggamnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang saat ini masih terasa kebas pasca diremas kuat oleh Hiruma. Hatinya jauh terasa lebih sakit dan tersiksa. Ia sudah tak sanggup melihat Hiruma yang begitu tersiksa dengan sakit yang membelenggunya.

.

.

Kepandaian waktu mengalihkanku dari kesepian

Cintaku padamu adalah buktinya

Lembarannya yang dahulu kosong kini memang sudahlah terisi dengan berbagai warna tinta. Dari mulai tinta kebahagiaan, keharuan, kecerian, hingga tinta hitam yang mewarnai kelamnya sebuah kepedihan. Waktu memang selalu senang bermain dengan kenyataan. Tak pernah bosan menghadirkan kejutan yang siap maupun tidak siap harus diterima oleh penghuni alam semesta, termasuk dirinya. Yang terus berharap waktu akan membawanya ke dalam ikatan indah yang bernama cinta. Yang akan menorehkan banyak cerita di lembaran-lembaran hidupnya yang selanjutnya. Berharap kelamya kesendirian akan tersingkir dengan kehadiran sang cinta. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa cinta juga memiliki sisi gelap yang menyeramkan, dan cinta itu sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya.

.

.

Otak Mamori saat ini benar-benar tak mampu berpikir jernih. Pikirannya terus melayang menuju kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan di sampaikan dokter setelah pintu hijau itu terbuka nanti. Ia tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Ia terlalu kalut untuk sekedar mengontrol emosinya. Hatinya begitu hancur saat Hiruma tiba-tiba pingsan dan seorang perawat berseru panik mengetahui jantung Hiruma yang berhenti berdetak.

Dan kini ia hanya bisa menunggu sang takdir yang akan menyuarakan keputusannya. Dengan napas tersengal Mamori hanya mampu bersimpuh di depan pintu ruangan rawat Hiruma sementara dokter beserta pasukannya sedang berusaha memperpanjang harapannya di dalam sana.

"Youichi.. Youichi.." Bibirnya tak henti membisikkan nama sang tunangan tercinta yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan matinya. Mamori bergidik sendiri saat kata 'mati' melintas sekejap dalam pikirannya.

"Ti-tidak..itu tidak akan terjadi!" Lirihnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan isakan yang terus berlanjut.

'Greeekk!'

Pintu hijau itu pun akhirnya terbuka dan menampakan sosok pria berjubah putih yang dipenuhi peluh. Sontak Mamori segera berdiri dan menuntut penjelasan dari sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Mamori begitu tak sabar, emosinya benar-benar kacau.

Sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia begitu prihatin melihat keadaan Mamori.

"Nona..Tuan Hiruma.."

Belum sempat dokter itu menyelesaikan ucapannya Mamori sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Hiruma. Tapi ia membiarkannya, begitu juga dengan para perawat yang berada di dalam ruang rawat Hiruma. Mereka sengaja mundur saat Mamori tiba di samping ranjang Hiruma.

"Youichi.." Dengan lelehan air mata Mamori bebisik pada Hiruma sambil mengusap lembut kening Hiruma yang penuh akan keringat dengan tangan kirinya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Hiruma dengan tangan kanannya.

Perlahan Hiruma mengerjapkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Seringainya pun muncul saat ia menatap mata shappire Mamori.

"Hey, tunangan sialan.." Suara Hiruma begitu lemah dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ja-jangan memasang tampang se-seperti itu dihadapanku..kau sa-sangat jelek!"

"Sudahlah Youichi, jangan banyak bicara dulu! Simpanlah tenagamu.." Mamori bisa melihat raut wajah Hiruma yang sedang menahan sakit.

"De-dengarkan aku baik-baik tunangan sialan! A-aku hanya akan mengatakannya se-sekali saja, karena aku ti-tidak punya cukup tenaga u-untuk mengulangnya.."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Youichi, ku mohon.." Mamori masih terus terisak. Ia begitu tersiksa melihat ekspresi Hiruma.

"Ja-jangan membantah! Dengar.. a-aku menyimpan sesuatu di bawah ba-bantal di kamarku.. itu untukmu.." Hiruma menarik napas perlahan untuk sedikit meredam rasa sakitnya.

"Se-sebenarnya.. aku berencana me-menyerahkannya padamu seminggu yang lalu, se-sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi..tch, kecelakaan sialan!"

Mata Mamori terpejam namun masih setia mendengarkan ucapan Hiruma tanpa ada niat untuk meyelanya.

"A-apapun itu.. kau ha-harus berjanji akan selalu menyimpannya.."

Mata Mamori kembali terbuka dan menatap emerland Hiruma. Air mata belum berhenti mengalir dari sana.

"Be-berjanjilah, tunangan sialan!"

"Hiks.. te-tentu.. aku berjanji akan menyimpannya untukmu.." Mamori meyakinkan Hiruma dengan menggenggam lebih erat tangan Hiruma dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tersenyum kepadanya.

Perlahan senyuman tipispun melengkung di sudut bibir Hiruma.

"Tch, awas saja ka-kalau kau berani menghilangkannya! Aaarrrgghh..!" Hiruma mengerang saat merasakan denyutan dahsyat di dadanya.

"You-Youichi! DOKTER! TOLONG!" Mamori berteriak panik dan air matanya tumpah semakin deras.

"Pe-percuma saja, a-aku sudah sampai ba-batas.."

"Diamlah Youichi! Kau harus berhenti bicara!"

"Hey, tu-tunangan sialan! Aarrgghh!"

"You, ku mohon.. hiks..jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini!"

"Ma-maaf.."

"…" Isakan Mamori terhenti sesaat.

"Maafkan aku ka-karena aku tidak bisa..me-memenuhi janji sialanku untuk selalu..aarrgh..me-menemanimu.."

"You..hiks.. kau.."

Perlahan genggaman Hiruma melemah dan matanya semakin terlihat sayu.

"A-aish-shiteru..

Hingga akhirnya tangan Hiruma jatuh dari genggaman Mamori dan matanya pun terpejam sempurna. Seulas senyum terangkum di bibirnya.

..Mamo..ri.."

"…"

Mata Mamori terbelalak. Hatinya serasa di tebas samurai kasat mata. Menyesakkan, terlalu menyesakkan. Cintanya, harapannya, Youichi-nya..pergi.

"Ti-tidak..YOUICHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan pilu Mamori. Sang dokter beserta seluruh perawat yang ada disana hanya bisa tertunduk, ikut merasakan duka yang begitu kuat menguar di ruangan rawat itu.

.

.

Walaupun aku tidak akan meningalkan satu jejak langkahku

Hidup ini akan terus berjalan.. dan akupun pergi

Tak ada kata yang sanggup mewakili kehancuran hatinya. Harapannya sudah terkubur dalam bersama raga yang dipujanya. Air mata itu tidak akan bisa mengering. Terus mengalir seiring duka yang belum juga bisa dikuras habis dari hatinya. Kini hanya ada satu tinta yang mewarnai lembaran perjalanan hidupnya. Hitam. Hanya warna itulah yang setia terpatri tertoreh. Tak pernah bisa luntur walaupun hujan selalu mengguyur bilik hatinya. Hujan tiada reda. Salahkah ia yang masih terus berharap? Berharap kilauan pelangi akan menggantikan kekelaman mendung yang senantiasa menyelimutinya setelah sang hujan sudi untuk reda. Biarkanlah ia berharap, walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkanlah ia terus meneruskan hidupnya, walau di tengah kehampaan dan kesendirian.

.

.

Disinilah Mamori sekarang. Di dalam kamar pribadi Hiaruma. Duduk di tepi ranjang setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil sebuah kotak hitam berukuran sedang yang tersimpan di balik bantal.

Berkali-kali Mamori menghela napas dalam, mencoba menyiapkan hatinya untuk menerima apapun yang diberikan Hiruma padanya di dalam kotak itu. Dengan perlahan Mamori membuka kotak itu.

'Ceklek!'

Sudah terbuka.

Mamori refleks menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat mendapati sebuah benda putih berkilau dengan bandul liontin membentuk abjad HM tergeletak indah di dalam kotak hitam itu. Air mata Mamori tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Di bawahnya ada sebuah catatan tulisan tangan Hiruma. Mamori sejenak memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membaca catatan itu.

_Hei wanita sialan!_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan langsung hal ini padamu, tapi karena aku terlalu sibuk jadi ku putuskan untuk menulisnya saja. Kekeke.._

_Bacalah ini seolah-olah aku sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu,ok!_

_Tunangan sialanku –coret tersayang coret-.._

_Walaupun kau sangat berisik dan galak tapi aku tahu kau begitu peduli terhadapku. Dan kau harus memujiku akan kesabaranku yang setiap saat harus menerima omelan sialanmu yang berlebihan itu. Beruntung telingaku ini tidak tuli dibuatnya.. Kekeke.._

_Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa kau lah yang selalu setia bersabar menghadapi tingkah sialanku. Yang selalu mengedapankan ego sialanku sendiri tanpa memikirkanmu._

_Tunangan sialan, karena kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti diriku dan aku terlalu malas untuk mencari wanita lain jadi aku memang tidak punya pilihan. Dan sepertinya tidak akan ada pria lain yang tahan terhadap ocehanmu selain aku. Jadi kau juga memang tidak punya pilihan._

Mamori terkekeh kecil, masih dengan air mata yang menderai.

_Tunangan sialan,_

_Terima kasih.._

Mamori tertegun sesaat.

_Terima kasih kau sudah mau bersabar menghadapi setan egois macam diriku.._

_Terima kasih kau sudah mau membagi cinta sialanmu pada orang yang tak berperasaan sepertiku.._

_Terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku kehangatan di tengah dinginnya kehidupanku.._

_Terima kasih kau sudah sudi menjadi bunga di lahan hati sialanku yang gersang dan terabaikan.._

_Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi matahari dan bulan di permadani langit sialanku yang sunyi.._

_Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi pelangi dalam mendungnya senjaku.._

_Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku arti dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.._

_Terima kasih..untuk segalanya.._

"Youichi.." tangisnya pun semakin menjadi.

_Tch, ini memang merepotkan! Sudah ku duga aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam merayu seorang wanita.._

_Tapi aku yakin pasti saat ini kau sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, terharu dengan kalimat gombal sialanku kan, tunangan sialan? Kekeke.._

_Asal kau tahu saja, masih banyak ucapan terima kasih sialan yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, hanya saja kertas sialan ini tidak akan cukup untuk memuatnya dan aku tidak ingin kau mati kelelahan hanya karena membaca semua ucapan sialanku.. Kekekeke.._

_Jadi, tunangan sialan.._

_Menikahlah denganku!_

"Hiks.." Mamori agak meremas kertas itu. Sesak kembali menghujami nularinya.

_Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kekeke.._

_dan, tunangan sialan.._

_Maaf.._

_Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama.._

"Ka-kau jahat You.."

_Kalung sialan itu, aku ingin kau memakai kalung sialan itu di acara pernikahan sialan kita nanti,_

_dan aku sendiri yang akan memakaikannya untukmu.._

_Jadi, bersiaplah!_

"Hiks..kau bohong!" Mamori mulai meracau tak jelas. Emosinya sudah sangat membuncah.

_Aishiteru.._

_Hiruma Youichi._

Kalimat terakhir Hiruma sukses membuat pukulan hebat di hati Mamori. Ia mendaratkan catatan itu ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tak kuasa meredam gejolak menyakitkan di hatinya sampai membuatnya lemas hingga akhirnya ia terkulai jatuh terbaring di atas ranjang Hiruma.

"Aishiteru Youichi.. aishiteru..hiks.. aishiteru.." Mamori terus terisak sambil terus memeluk kertas catatan Hiruma.

Ini mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang pasti akan selalu menghantui malam-malam sunyinya. Sepeninggal Hiruma banyak membawa perubahan pada diri Mamori. Ia jadi pemurung dan lebih banyak diam. Terakhir Mamori seperti ini yaitu saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena saat itu ada Hiruma yang menemaninya. Mengusir kesepiaannya. Tapi sekarang?

Tidak ada lagi Hiruma yang menemaninya. Tidak ada lagi Hiruma yang menjaganya. Tidak ada lagi Hiruma yang selalu bersikap seenaknya. Tidak ada lagi Hiruma yang menjadi sasaran omelan panjangnya. Hiruma-nya sudah pergi, untuk selamanya.

Pada akhirnya Mamori tetaplah sendirian..

Tanpa kedua orangtuanya tercinta..

Tanpa Hiruma Youichi-nya tersayang..

Sendiri..

..dalam kekosongan..

FIN

Owarrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiii…! \^O^/

Mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang berteriak "Apa-apaan ini?"

Yah, sebenarnya saya tidak suka _sad ending_ tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah songfict dan makna lagunya juga menyedihkan. Ada yang tau lagunya?

Judulnya sama dengan judul fict ini, 'Alone en La Vida' yang artinya 'Sendiri dalam kekosongan'

Ini adalah lagu band rock Jepang fenomenal favorit saya, L'Arc~en~Ciel , maklum saya adalah penggemar berat mereka.. XD

Lirik ini di terjemahkan oleh fanbase L'Arc~en~Ciel Indonesia, sankyuuu…

Saya paling suka pair HiruMamo dan jujur saya merasa sangat jahat membuat fict nista kejam ini, saya juga tidak rela Hiruma berakhir seperti ini, jadi kalau ada reader yang kurang berkenan dengan fict ini saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya.. ^^v

Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict abal ini..

Hontou ni arigatou..

aderu mamori


End file.
